A Rain Remembered
by lacey24
Summary: A call that will change their lives forever.


_**A Rain Remembered**_

The rain was coming down like a soft mist, like tears that didn't want to be shed, just as it had that day. As everybody watched the casket of someone they all cared about so much being lowered into the ground, 7 members of the third watch thought back to that day. The day that everybody wished could be erased.

"Dammit, I hate the rain."

"Come on Sul, its not that bad." Davis just laughed at his partners childish behavior.

"Personally, I think that the rain is kinda cool. Even as a kid I would sit outside in the rain."

"Boz, sometimes you scare me." Faith got a dirty look from her partner.

The four of them got into their RMP's and started out there shift like any other day. Nobody would have been able to guess how this simple day would end up.

Boyd & Adam, Charlie & David were all sitting at a large table enjoying their lunch. Then a call came on over the radio.

"_All available units, please respond. We have a couple of bank robbers in a building rigged with explosives. 32 North and Arthur."_

"55-Charlie responding"

"55-David responding"

"Adam 55-3 responding"

"Boyd 55-3 responding"

There was a fire truck standing by outside of the building. Not that many cops were already there. Bosco, Faith, Sully and Ty went inside. They got a call from 55-Eddie that they were searching the 1st floor. They made their way up the stairs and split up at different levels. Boz & Faith went to the 3rd floor, and Sully & Ty went on to the 2nd. As soon as Bosco opened up the door, he saw a man running down the hall.

"Hey! NYPD freeze!" The suspect just kept on running. "Son-of-a-bitch! Faith, radio it in, im gonna go catch this bastrd." Before Faith could even say anything, Bosco was already halfway down the hall

"This is 55-David, suspect is on the 3rd floor."

"55-Charlie, there's no one down here, were comin up."

Bosco chased the perp into a secluded part of the warehouse. Once they were inside, he lost him.

"55-David, I chased the perp down the hall and into this room, but I lost him. There's a staircase leading up to-"

"Boz? Boz!"

"Holy shit guys. This room is rigged with C4 and all kinds of weapons. Jesus we coulda killed the whole damn country of Iraq with all this shit."

"Alright Boz, were comin up."

"Alright, im waitin right here-"There was a pause and then they could here two voices as they walked into the room and up the staircase. "Whoa, put the gun down buddy. Just put down the damn gun!" The man started to put down his gun when someone came out from behind a stack of boxes and started shooting at Bosco.

"Boz! Look out!" Faith yelled as she ran up the stairs. He turned around and pulled out his gun, but not fast enough. He got hit in the chest, then the arm, then the leg, then the chest again. Faith went running over to Bosco and took down the guy that was putting down the gun. Boz got hit again, and again. Ty and Sully had to shoot the other guy 7 times to before he stopped shooting at Bosco.

"Bosco?!" When Faith saw the state of her partner, she couldn't help but cry. Blood was pouring out of his body like a fountain.

"Oh my god." Was all that anyone could say.

"F-Faith?"

"Im right here Boz, right here."

"10-13, 10-13, shots fired on the third floor. We need medics in here NOW!"

Lieu radioed back from downstairs, "Who's hit and how bad is it?"

"Bosco and its-its bad...real bad. Just get the medics up here now."

"Did you get the suspects?"

"Ya, one of them's dead, and one's still alive. The one that shot Bosco is still alive. We shot him 7 times and the son-of-a-bitch is still alive." Ty let go of the radio and walked over to his friend. "Hang on man, your gonna be okay, it'll be alright."

"Y-you're a b-bad liar Davis."

"Where is he?" Kim came running in with Carlos at her heels. "Oh my god."

Carlos and Kim were working frantically to try to save their friend. Jimmy was driving and Faith was in the passengers seat because there was no room with Bosco. Sully and Ty were following behind them.

"Shit! Pulse rate is dropping. Bosco, Bosco! Pupils are unresponsive."

"Oh God, please let him live, please let him be okay." Jimmy reached over and held Faiths hand. He didn't know what else to do. Her partner, a man she cared about so much, that she trusted with her life was fighting for his in the back of the bus. He was driving as fast as he possibly could without losing control, but he knew it wasn't fast enough.

"Bosco! Shit, we lost a pulse. Get me the paddles Carlos."

"Charging, 200." Carlos gave Kim the paddles and she shocked Bosco, no pulse.

"Charging 250!" No pulse.

"Charging 300! Come on Bosco, come on!" No pulse. Carlos got on the phone with Mercy, telling them what Bosco's condition. "Ya 34 year-old male, 6 gunshot wounds. 3 to the chest, 1 to the upper shoulder, 1 in the upper leg, and 1 in the lower abdomen. Ya, he's been down for approximately 5 minutes. He lost a lot of blood, about 2 ½ maybe even 3 liters." He paused. "But isn't there something else we could-. Ya, well see you there."

"What? What did they say?" Kim had tears rolling down her cheek.

"C-call it." Carlos looked over at Faith. The look in her eyes. It killed him inside.

"Dammit." Was all that Jimmy could say. A silent tear rolled down his cheek.

"Faith, I'm so sorry" Kim looked at her friend and then at Bosco. She couldn't stand it. She walked up and switched seats with Faith so that she could say goodbye to her partner. She sat down and reached over and turned off the sirens and Jimmy slowed down to a normal speed.

"Why the hell did they turn off the siren?" Sully turned off his.

"Oh God, there slowing down." Ty slouched down in his seat and put his head against the window.

Everyone went to Haggardy's after the funeral. They all got a shot and sat around a table in the corner. Faith looked outside at the rain and made her toast.

"To a man that never knew when to keep his mouth shut and everyone wanted to hit at one time or another...aman that always had my back." She smiled. "To Bosco."

"To Bosco." Everyone said in unison and then they took their shot. 6 shots, 1 for each shot that Bosco took that day. As they sat there in silence, thinking about their own memories with Bosco, a song came on the radio, a song that was perfect.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you byWeep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_


End file.
